datdurantfandomcom-20200215-history
Clauncher
Clauncher - Clauncher is one of the original thirty contestants to be featured in DatDurant's Total Pokemon Island. He is a 'charmer' and quickly forms a relationship with Skrelp. Place - Season 1 - 29th, eliminated in episode six. (Sent home due to food poisoning) Personality - Clauncher is referred to as a 'charmer' by his campmates due to his ability to form relationships quickly. This is evident as he quickly formed a romantic bond with Skrelp. During Total Pokemon Island(S1) - Episode 1 - In episode one, Clauncher is first seen with Murkrow, Mime Jr and Chingling. He then goes to the campfire site where he is put onto The Rampant Rhyperiors. After this he is taken to do the challenge and he successfully scores his team a point. In the cabin he is seen sat next to Skrelp and admits that he finds her attractive both to her face and in the confessional. At the campfire ceremony he receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until the next episode. Episode 2 - In episode two, Clauncher and Skrelp's relationship becomes more prominent. Clauncher is seen sat next to Skrelp in the cabin and when she mentions that she is cold he tries to warm her up by hugging her. During the challenge, Clauncher makes it past four out of the five obstacles. Whilst tackling the last obstacle he saves Skrelp from falling but loses his balance on the rope, causing the both of them to fall. Episode 3 - Category:Season 1 ContestantsCategory:Season 1 CharactersCategory:MalesIn episode three, Clauncher is seen sitting next to Skrelp whilst speaking to Oddish. During the challenge, he and Skrelp hide under the dock. He asks her is she wants to 'make-out' to which she agrees. When Spiritomb discovers them they are making out, causing Spiritomb to leave them be. As Clauncher was not caught by Spiritomb, he contrubutes to his team's win. Episode 4 - Category:The Rampant Rhyperiors In episode four, Clauncher is seen underneath the docks with Skrelp, the place that they hid away from Sprititomb in the last challenge. When Skrelp asks if that is going to be 'their spot' he agrees, and asks if she wants to kiss. Before he can Oddish dashes in front of him, and beings speaking with Skrelp. In the confessional he mentions that Oddish is starting to annoy him. During the challenge, he is placed onto group one but falls, stating (in the confessional) that the podiums are hard to stay on. He then approaches Skrelp, asking if she is nervous and wishes her luck with her attempt at the challenge. At the campfire ceremony he receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 5 - In episode five, Clauncher is seen approaching Skrelp and Oddish, suggesting that they head to the campfire site as the challenge will start soon. During the challenge, he is seen helping his team with the clues and whilst hunting for an underground area he is placed onto a group with Skrelp, Ferroseed and Tympole. When Ferroseed begins to stutter whilst explaining where the new contestants are, Clauncher tells him to hurry up and Clauncher is promptly scalded by Tympole. He then enters the cave and gets Slugma and Shuppet to follow them out. At the campfire site he receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 6 - In episode six, Clauncher is first seen in the cabin waiting for Skrelp to arrive. When Skrelp walks, she breaks up with him, stating that their relationship would effect both of their chances at winning the game. This causes him to storm out of the room and in the confessional he mentions that he overreacted. During the challenge, Clauncher volunteers for the challenge, making Tynamo quite happy. Clauncher is then seen trying to help Poochyena when Tynamo gives a bad oran berry to Tympole asking her to switch it with Clauncher's food. During Clauncher's attempt at the challenge he competes against Pancham and Clauncher is given the bad oran berry. When he eats it, he throws up on Gallade, who throws up on Pancham, causing The Rampant Rhyperiors to lose. After this, Clauncher is sent to the infirmary and it is revealed at the campfire ceremony that he has got food poisoning, meaning that he had to be sent home. Trivia * Clauncher was originally going to be eliminated in episode four, however the episode numbers were changed.